Snow Converse
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: Allen suddenly stopped and annoyed Kanda. But who knew the Moyashi is going to pour his heart out to him? Light shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Warning: Light BoyxBoy, unbetaed, mistakes.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Allen stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ashen sky, raising his hands parallel to the ground and cupped his gloved palms, smiling as flakes of pure, white snow fall upon it. He patiently waited for them to melt from the warm temperature of his body and let them drip down from his palms, creating tiny holes on the snow covered ground. He then allowed both of his arms to fall by his sides and closed his eyes, raising his head and fully taking in the sensation of cold, icy snow falling down onto his scared face, but nevertheless still child-like with a tinge of masculinity. Allen sighed.

"Hey Kanda, do you like snow?" Allen questioned, still closing his eyes while waiting for a reply from Kanda, his partner for this mission. Kanda ignored Allen and just walked on, irritated by him. Kanda's hair swayed as he walked; his footprints appeared vividly in the pasty white ground. He reluctantly stopped and turned around, his hair whipped through the chilling air and landed on his shoulder, which was swing back in seconds. He stormed to where Allen was standing and halted beside him, obviously fuming.

"What is your problem? We don't have the time standing here watching you catch snow, get going!" Allen merely smiled meekly and turned to look at Kanda in the eyes. Kanda glared at him before he was taken aback by the many emotions that surfaced in Allen's eyes. Sadness, helplessness, hopelessness and desperations; all the negative feelings that he thought he would never see in the Moyashi. He had always appeared to be the naive kid who had no worries at all and smiled those kind smiles constantly. But, when Kanda thought about it, those were nothing but a mask for Allen to hide his weak, vulnerable self and escape into the world with all the happy things in mind.

The death of his Master, him being suspected_ (known) _as the fourteenth and all the emotional ups and downs he experienced were just too much for him. He was slowly breaking down. All in all, he was just a mere fifteen year old child that was forced to have the innocence and battle to his death.

The people in the Black Order, which Kanda realized, had not seen the real Allen before. Was he depressed, indifferent or happy when he was alone in his room? Kanda wondered how this child managed to carry the entire burden that had been placed upon him and still able to act as the person he had shown everyone. He knew; he knew it was extremely painful and would have a very unhealthy effect on one's psychology.

Allen looked up again, his white bangs hiding his eyes from Kanda's view.

"Snow, to me, is very similar to lives, so beautiful yet so fragile. The littlest harmful action being done to them may result in their disappearance. But yet, they were still brought to this Earth; not knowing the reason why and not having the choice of what they want to be. Why are they born when they could disappear so easily?" Allen said; his voice laced with sadness.

Kanda could see a drop of water rolling down Allen's cheek. He was crying? Kanda kept silent, not knowing what to do exactly. He knew full well that he did not have the capability of comforting one; he was clueless and did not know what to do, what to say. He long threw away sympathy as they were useless in a cruel war. Kanda threw away all the emotions every human being possessed and froze his heart in order to prevent himself from being hurt. Kanda realized, Allen was just the same as him, but Allen allowed himself with more emotions, completely embracing them and hurt himself even more. Why did Allen do this to himself?

"I want to cherish everything that a human being can feel. I don't want to lose my heart in this war, turning into nothing but a killing machine. Although it does hurt me tremendously, I act as someone different, someone that is strong inside and out, someone courteous. Like Mana." The last sentence came out as a whisper, but Kanda heard it all too clear. Had the Moyashi always been this disheartening? Miserable? He had no idea.

Kanda found himself walking nearer to Allen and laid one of his palm on Allen's head. Allen turned his head to look at him, his eyes wide open with surprise and more tears spilled out of them. His eyes clashed with deep blue ones and he could see… kindness in them?

"I don't know a damn thing about the things you said but where had the Moyashi I knew gone? He is always the one that will never give up, persistent and naïve as hell. He is always the one that cheered and gave everyone courage to do the most difficult thing. And he continuously pushes himself past his fucking limits and put others before him. Not to mention he is extremely foolish." After hearing those words, Allen's mouth curved into a genuine smile, happiness and tranquility emerged in those silvery-blue orbs. Kanda, by then, had started to walk on, leaving Allen behind.

Allen stood still, watching Kanda's back and his smile grew wider and bigger.

"Thank you, Kanda," he whispered.

"Oi Moyashi! You coming or what? Get your ass going already!"

"BaKanda! Wait for me! Hey! Did you hear me? Walk slower!" Allen broke into a run and walked again when he reached Kanda.

"Hey Kanda… I'm hungry"

"What the fuck? We just ate!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**How is it? Reviews please?**


End file.
